


Book cover for The Kindly Ones by Irnan

by catonspeed



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Book Cover, Cover Art, F/F, Female Tony Stark, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: Feels were a thing. Morrigan Tony on her throne was too good to pass by, like... TOO. FUCKING. GOOD.





	Book cover for The Kindly Ones by Irnan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the kindly ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555568) by [irnan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irnan/pseuds/irnan). 




End file.
